


Oh Shit

by Rubi_in_Rust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Character Study, Coran is a good bro, First Dates, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Shiro has a crush, Stargazing, Wooing, shiro is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubi_in_Rust/pseuds/Rubi_in_Rust
Summary: Shiro has an epiphany. He likes Lance. Oh shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 4-5

Lance used to be the risky one in the group. Shiro was constantly having to worry that Lance was going to flirt with the wrong gal and get kidnapped (which he did) or say something crass to a space princess (another thing he actually did), or pole dance in front of thousands of aliens (would it blow your mind if he did that too?’Cause he did.)  
But as time wore on Shiro realized Lance was the glue that held them all together. Pidge tried to run off and find her family, and Keith wanted to fight anything that looked at him funny, Coran was a drug addict , and Hunk, well Hunk was his favorite son. He didn’t have to worry about Hunk, the sarcastic sweetheart.  
Shiro took it upon him to watch out for everybody, but more and more he felt weak and unable to do anything. And suddenly there was Lance, giving everyone advice, inspiring the team and comforting him when he had doubts about himself. And when he needed him most, Lance was there. He didn’t tease him for his weaknesses, he didn’t judge him. He was just there because Lance was love.  
Shiro found himself gravitating to Lance more and more. When he made his rounds checking up on his team he stayed a little longer with lance, letting him show him his latest video game. Shiro bested him every time, 

“Aww man! It’s not fair, you’re like a space hero guy, how come you get to be the best at video games too?” Lance pouted. 

"Better luck next time!" Shiro said, grinning. Lance punched his shoulder gently. 

"One of these day's I'll blow you out of the water."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Shiro never would have thought it, but the guy who seemed like a prick when he first met him was now his closest friend. It felt good to have someone you could spend easy time with, someone to laugh with. It was perfect, he couldn't ask for more. Until one day when he found Lance on the observation deck shedding silent tears.

“Lance?” Shiro asked hesitantly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Lance quickly wiped his tears. “ Is everything alright?”

Lance gave a dejected smile and nodded. “ Yeah.” he croaked. “ Everything’s fine”

Shiro sat down beside him. “Tell me what’s wrong”

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just that I’m out here in space and I have all the universe at my fingertips and i just. I just miss my family on Earth.”

“Lance...”

Lance lay back, folding his hands over his stomach, still staring at the stars.

“We’re going to get back home one day, I promise,” said Shiro. Lance turned his head and gave a soft smile.

“Who needs Earth family when I’ve got my space family here with me? I know you’ll look out for me.”

Shiro froze. “I’m your family?” he whispered.

“Yeah, man, I love you.” Lance’s words sent a curling sensation through his stomach. He loves me.

“ I love you too." He hadn’t realized it 'til this moment, but he did really love Lance. Over the past few years nobody had shown him the same kind of warmth as him, and sitting here under the stars Shiro didn’t have to hesitate to respond in kind. Voltron was their family. So why did his breath shudder when he watched Lance looking at him tenderly, his eyes full of stars? Family supposed to do that around family?

“You’re a good friend, Shiro. Thanks for cheering me up.”

Friend. Oh shit. What Shiro was feeling was a little more than friends, than comrades in arms or brothers. Shitshitshitshitshit.

“Welp, we better get back to our rooms. Never know when We’re gonna need to fight a new baddie.” He left a hand on Shiro’s shoulder as he left.  
“ See ya. Goodnight Shiro.”  


Shiro stared after him, the place where Lance left his hand imprinted on his shoulder. “G’night” he croaked. He flopped on his back and covered his face with his hands once Lance was out the door. Shiro screamed into his hands.  


He was in love with Lance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tries to cope with his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys I wasn't expecting y'all to be as into this as you are! Thank you for your kind feedback!!! As promised, here's another chapter

Shiro was in love with Lance. This was normal this was okay, he could be a fully functional and capable adult about this. Shiro made his way to his room, stripped off his clothes, and turned the shower on full blast. Because Rational Adults are clean. Shiro scrubbed down his body, positively not thinking about if it were Lance doing so, and refused to acknowledge the hardness between his legs. He was fine. A Rational Adult wouldn’t objectify his friend or fantasize about him in the shower. A Rational Adult could safely ignore his feelings for a teammate, especially a straight teammate, and continue with his life as if nothing happened. It shouldn’t matter, it didn’t change anything. This would not compromise the team dynamic.

Boy was he proved wrong when he woke up the next morning and found Lance waiting outside his door. “What are you doing here? You’re never up this early.”

“Au contraire, you are never up this late! What’s gotten into you, you’re usually up by the sixth cycle?”

“Fuck is it really that late?”

Lance’s jaw dropped. “My dude! You just swore!”

“Oh shit, my bad.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. Lance’s eyes bugged out and he covered his mouth.

“I just got you to do it again! In all the years I’ve known you you’ve never once sworn in front of me, who is this and what have you done to the real Shiro? “ Lance said, but he was grinning, and if Shiro had ovaries they would be bursting right now, because that shit eating grin should not have turned him on as much as it did.

“I-I-I just um, you know, sorry it just sorta slipped out? It’s early you know.”

“Shiro!” Lance swatted Shiro’s bicep, then grabbed on because he was laughing so hard his knees were giving out. Shiro tried not to focus on how good it felt to have Lance’s hands on him.

“What?”

“It’s LATE. Oh my god I love you, bro. C’mon, let’s get to breakfast, they might have saved us a plate."

Shiro’s jaw clenched with longing and he let himself be led to the dining hall. I love you too. He stopped himself from taking lance by the hand, no matter how his palm ached for want of him. Maybe this whole Rational Adult thing was not going to work out as well as planned.

When Lance managed to trip him for the third time in training he realized how hopeless he was. Ha had smacked Zarkon in the face, why couldn't he spend more than two (2) minutes with Lance without sweating from the effort of trying to look at Lance enough to not garner suspicion that something had changed but not so much that he was staring at him. It was frankly exhausting, especially when they were getting in and out of their armor and Lance's bronze skin and tightly toned back was on display. Or when they were sitting together on the couch knees almost touching. Or when Lance wore his hoodie. Or when Lance breathed.  
How could Shiro have missed how beautiful Lance was? Once he started noticing it he couldn't stop, he picked up on every little quirk, every graceful bend of the wrist, every wry smile Lance gave. It was almost unbearable how utterly fascinating he was. And he didn't even know it! Sure Lance would brag about his good looks but he didn't realize when he was most appealing was when he was pushing himself in training or battle, the passion and intensity rolling off him in waves, or when he absently chewed on the nail of his thumb when he was reading, or when his guard was completely down and he nodded off during one of their late night chats. Adorable. And completely unobtainable. 

_Dude! Bro! Man! Friend. _The words echoed in a loop in Shiro’s head, taunting him. He was a brother. A friend. It should have been enough. It wasn’t.  
His fingers ached to touch Lance’s face, and his arms yearned to hold him. It was like he was a moon orbiting around an ocean planet, he kept getting pulled into his wake and loved every minute of it even if it set his heart on fire. __

__Coran caught Shiro staring at Lances' ass when he bent over the couch to grab Pidge's tablet, and literally caught Shiro's water pouch when Shiro dropped it when Lance wriggled his butt to get closer. Shiro had been prepared for COran to reprimand him and express the importance of staying focuses on their mission, but when Coran pulled him aside he launched into a story on the greatest warrior lovers Altea had ever seen, and wished Shiro good luck._ _

__“But how? What should I do?”_ _

__“Find out what he likes! Woo him!”_ _

__“But he’s straight.”_ _

__“What the ruggle is straight?”_ _

__“Straight’s when you only like the opposite gender.”_ _

__“Oh quiznak you never want to do that. Why would Lance do such a thing?”_ _

__“I mean he doesn’t have control over his sexuality, he was born that way.”_ _

__“What a shame, to think that such a lovely man could be wasted only on one gender. I still can’t quite believe straight is a real thing though. I’d give him a chance to see how attractive you are as a partner! The worst he can do is say no and have it be a bit awkward for a time, but I’m sure you too will get over it.”_ _

__“It is a shame he’s wasted only on women! And it’s not like he’s come out and said he’s only into girls, he could be bi and not be aware of it yet!”_ _

__“That’s the wooing spirit!”_ _

__“I’m gonna woo him! He’s going to be so woo’d!” Shiro took off jogging, yelling over his shoulder “ Hey Coran, he’ll be so woo’d he’ll get wood! Get it?”_ _

__“I don’t know what that means but I support you!”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is a huge nerdy dork that makes bad jokes and can be a little shit, he just doesn't get to express himself often since he is holding himself as the leader of Voltron and has to be reliable and serious. Lance is good for him because he shows Shiro it's okay to loosen up and relax. 
> 
> I wonder what Shiro will do to try and seduce Lance?
> 
> come say hi at mynameismeowmeow.tumblr.com
> 
> also im sorry about the kuron reference my heart hurts too

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Pining! Shiro and Oblivious!Lance. If this story is well received I'll keep going, if not I'll leave it a one-shot. Lemme know what you think!  
> hmu on tumblr https://mynameismeowmeow.tumblr.com/


End file.
